The Last Night Alone
by Assassin Kitsune
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi both feel left out and alone in Anbu. However, One night changes it all.


**Hi, I was bored so I decided to write this fic. Mostly just drabble but please read!**

* * *

Kakashi's POV

"So it ended like this. It always ends like this. Why does everyone have to leave me here? Alone, sad, miserable. I can't take this anymore! Every night I come home and just wish someone would listen to me. Or just be there for me. To lend me a shoulder to cry on. Is that so much to ask for? I guess this is the price one has to pay to get into ANBU. Trade your soul for a mask."

I lift up my hand and remove the mask. I slowly trace my hands over the scar on my eye. "Obito…Why did you have to die? You were everything to me. My best friend, my comfort, my shoulder. Why did you have to die and leave me here all alone? This loneliness is killing me. I know you want me to move on. Please just send someone to be here for me…"

Itachi's POV

"I killed again tonight." I thought as I walked through the streets of Konoha. Its was pouring, as though the heavens were upset with me for having sent another soul to them. Barely a month in ANBU and I had already killed more than 35 people. I let my mind wander as I walked through the streets until I came to a certain silver haired teen's apartment.

"I wonder how Kakashi-san is doing. I don't feel like going home and facing my parents tonight. Not without Sasuke at home. I know it's selfish of me but I wish he stayed home tonight instead of going out with that friend of his." I just stood outside his apartment, wondering what I should do next. The rain had already soaked every inch of me. I could feel the chill seeping into my bones.

"I'll go and see if he's awake first. I don't want to wake him up if he's already asleep. I just want somebody to talk to. Kakashi-san is the only person that regards me as an equal. Not some genius that everyone expects me to be." With that last thought in mind, I walked into the ally between the two buildings. I knew Kakashi-san's apartment was facing this direction and decided to try my luck.

Kakashi's Pov

I heard something land lightly on the lead of my window. I turned my head slightly to look at the figure with my eye. Look's like it was Uchiha Itachi. "I wonder what he wants. Well, might as well let him in and find out."

I got up to open the window. 'Hey. Do you want to come in? Its pouring outside.' I said making way for him to enter. He still stood outside the window before finally replying, 'I'm wet.'

I got up and took out a towel from my cupboard and threw it at him. He jumped in and proceeded to dry himself off to the best of his ability. 'What do I owe the pleasure Itachi-san?'

Itachi's POV

'I just felt like visiting.' I replied to his question. What I got in return was a questioning look.

'You just finished a mission Itachi-san. Do you really expect me to believe that? Most would rather do back home and rest up. Did you have a run in with your parents or something of that kind?'

I sighed. I should have known better. Since I was here I better tell him anyway. 'I suppose you're right,' I tried to keep my face as cool as possible. I cannot and will not let him see any emotion. 'My parents expect too much of me. Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, genius, Anbu captain. I just want to be left alone for a while. They might get a little worried but I can just say that the mission ended a bit late and I had duties to finish up.'

Kakashi's expression changed to an understanding one. 'I see.' Was all he said. I just glanced at the floor. 'Look's like it won't stop raining anytime soon. There's a futon in my closet. You can stay here tonight if you wish or at least until it stops raining.'

Kakashi's POV

Itachi lifted his head up. 'I don't want to trouble you Kakashi-san. I'll just wander around until I feel like going home.'

'It's no trouble for me. It'd be nice to have some company around.' Itachi contemplates my offer for a minute. 'Thank you, Kakashi-san.' He reminds me a lot of a child in a candy shop. I walk over to my closet and pull out the futon. Itachi comes over and helps me lay it out on the floor besides my bed.

"Maybe this is Obito's way of sending someone to help me. If so then thank you Obito." I close my eye and sigh at the thought. 'Kakashi-san, Are you feeling alright?' I open my eye and look at Itachi. 'Yeah, I'm alright.'

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of chapter one! Hopefully Chapter 2 can come up quickly! Please review! 5 reviews and you get your chapter 2 fast!**


End file.
